regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 05
Recap ]] Friday, 18th January, 1512 "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) are together in a tavern in Kronwikk. The party talk about giving up one of the 2 cases they are on. Either the theft at the Black Paw Mine or the Haunting of the Mansion. The party can't decide on which case to drop. Mimi, a member of The Family goes to Nevets, asking to hire him for a job to trail a debtor called Mirium to her residence in Dusty Ridge and get the debt, then come back with the debt. Rusty Ridge is a day away. The party leave the tavern and meet Miriam, who has a black eye and has suffered a beating. The party start to escorting Miriam towards Dusty Ridge. Daff is paranoid about Miriam, and thinks they are being lead into an ambush. After a day of hiking they arrive at the village, population around 150. The population watch silently as the well-armed party heading into Dusty Ridge. Mirriam passes out in her house and VOA go to the Rusty Bucket Tavern then expore the town. They see a warehouse with a volume of 12,600 cubic feet. They realise this is a mining village near the Black Paw Mine they were investigating. VOA rest in Miriam's Dead Cousin, Leo's house overnight, with someone keeping watch on Miriam in shifts so she doesn't escape. Saturday, 19th January, 1512 The party get read to leave, but they count Miriam's money first to see if it is enough. She has 100 gold in gold coins. Miriam's dead Cousin Leo used to work at the Ridge Mine before he got a knee injury. Her cousin died a week ago and he had a chest of gold in his house, and she doesn't know how he got the gold. The party leave town, but Nevets doubles back to investigate Miriam's house and Leo's House. In Miriam's House under a floorboard is a chest. Inside the chest is 200 gold coins. Nevets finds a similar hiding hole in Leo's house, but it has been cleared out. Nevets sneaks out of town and heads after the party. The rest of the party walk with Miriam and Daff and question her about her dead cousin and how he got the money. Miriam is cagey. Toki suggets they plant the stolen lanterns on her. The party slow their pace to wait for Nevets with Toki pretending to take a long bathroom break. Nevets catches up and the party. The party whisper and catch everyone up. They know 400 gold was taken from the mine, and think this is the money from the mine. Nevets smooth talks Miriam, and finds out that a few days before Leo died, Miriam helped Leo hide a crate of wine in Old Man Wiggins House. The group arrive back to Kronwikk and escort Miriam to the casino and are thanked by Mimi, and paid 10 gold. The party head back to VOA HQ to make their plans. Sunday, 20th January, 1512 In Kronwikk, a parade is being held for the Prince since it is his birthday. While Daff and Toki rest at home, Nevets and Lennie head off to investigate the crate of wine in the village. Along the road, Lennie hears a noise. The two see a troll and decide to go another way. The two take a different path and avoid the troll. Lennie & Nevets get to the edge of the village. Nevets heads into town alone and returns to the Rusty Bucket taven and talks with Tanya, the owner. Nevets asks about where Old Man Wiggins House is, and is given the direction. Nevets hides out in Leo's house until midnight. He heads to the warehouse, which is owned by Old Man Wiggins. Inside he spots some new crates inside the warehouse, with the marking of Black Paw Mine on it. Inside the crate are the missing wine bottles. Nevets the warehouse behind him and gets back to Lennie. The two head back to Kronwikk. On the way they climb up a cliff to avoid the troll again, with them both slipping down the rocks, then climbing on the second attempt. The pair spot the troll below them and the troll spots Lennie's legs. Nevets shoots him with a bow shot. The troll starts to climb towards the party. Lennie picks up a 60 pound rock and drops it on the climbing troll, dropping the troll to the ground. The troll regenerates and climbs up. Lennie cuts the Troll's hand, causing the troll to fall again. The troll flees away from Lennie & Nevets. Lennie & Nevets head back towards Kronwikk. Monday, 21st January, 1512 After dawn Nevets and Lennie get back to VOA HQ. They decide to turn in the case to the new owner of the mine, Lady Catherine Pelt. The party report they found 100 gold and where the wine is. Lady Catherine Pelt is pleased, but wants the lanterns as well. She wants the party to recover the rest of the wine and find out exactly who stole the goods. Experience 700 exp each (Total Exp 2350 exp) Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes